Do You Love Suna? Sasori
by 123arcalas
Summary: Suna loved her step-brother and he the same for her. But years later, after his betrayal, she went on a mission with Leaf Shinobi to find him and the Akatsuki. After the mission is over, Suna decided to bring Sasori back to life.
1. Introduction: Sasori

Suna stood on the cliff, gazing into the orange sky as the sun slowly rose. Her brown eyes shimmering beneath the sun's beams, she sadly gazed into the sand. _Sasori, _she thought, feeling her fists clench, _why? Why did you leave? _Suna looked up again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Please come back" she whispered, reaching out her hand towards the sun, "and we'll be together again, like always" She blinked, more tears shed as she added, "What happened to that promise you made?" Suna collapsed onto her knees as she sobbed, covering her face with her hands as she cried, "And don't you love me anymore, Sasori? You promised, you promised that you would never leave" Sobbing, she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly she wiped the tears away standing up as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Another mission?" she murmured, turning to see the familiar face of her Grandmother. "Well, something like that" the elder said brushing past her, "it's a very important mission" Suna said nothing, only shoving her hands into her pant pockets, the wind softly blowing through her long chocolate brown hair. "And a mission like that is…" Suna said a small frown on her face. Chiyo turned to face her granddaughter, "It's the Kazekage, the young one. He has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki"

_Akatsuki!_

Chiyo blinked, staring at Suna as she shook, her hands clenched in fury, "Something wrong my child?"

_They were the reason why Sasori left, _her eyes widen with fury as she bit down on her lower lip, blood being drawn, _that day, and they were the ones that convinced him to leave Sungakure! They're going to pay for what they have done. _

"Suna!"

She snapped her head towards the elder. Blinking for a moment, Suna lightly shook her head and let out a small smile, "I'm sorry Grandmother Chiyo, I was sort of… out of it today" Chiyo slightly raised an eyebrow, heaving out a sigh, "Well, get ready. We're leaving in a few hours" Suna nodded, turning her head towards the sun before following her grandmother. _We'll see each other soon, older brother._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suna had everything ready to go, clamping a scroll onto her left thigh. As she slipped her bag over her shoulders, her brown eyes caught the frame of a picture. Gazing at the picture, the edge of her mouth formed into a smile as she reached out for it.

"Suna! Hurry, or else they're going to leave us behind!"

"Coming!" Suna yelled, shoving the memory of the old photo behind as she ran out her door, leaving the photo of her and Sasori as children on the stand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, where are we going exactly?" Suna asked as she hopped onto the roof of another building. She cocked an eyebrow when her Grandmother let out a small smile, "Well, you wouldn't be too happy about hearing this. But, we're going to travel with some Leaf Shinobi" Suna slid to a stop, "No way! I'm not going to travel with those damn Konoha Shinobi!" Chiyo stopped also, turning to face her grandchild, "We don't have any other choice Suna, the Akatsuki is a strong organization, even you can't even-"

"I can handle them on my own fine thank you!"

Chiyo slightly jumped at Suna's sudden outburst, "My, you're showing a lot more emotion today Suna, is something the matter?"

"It's just…" Suna's voice faded as her eyes saddens, staring at the ground, "When Sasori left…" Tears slid down her cheeks as she added, "I just still can't get over it… I just can't believe he would…" She wiped the tears away as she quickly added, "It's nothing, let's just meet up with the Leaf Shinobi and get this over with"

Suna jumped down alongside her Grandmother, surprising the Leaf Shinobi, especially the blonde one. When Suna looked up, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the White Fang. "You" she growled when her Grandmother raised her hand. "Don't be deceived my child" Chiyo said, "Look carefully, and you'll see that it's not him" Confused, Suna took Chiyo's office, letting out a small gasp of surprise. "Sorry" Suna grumbled as she brushed past the Copy Ninja, who gave Chiyo a look of concern. Chiyo smiled, "She doesn't have a strong connection to Leaf Shinobi, that's all I have to say"

"Are we going or not?" Suna called, looking back, a look of annoyance on her face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto grumbled, putting his hands behind his head, "she's been avoiding us the whole trip"

"Naruto" Sakura frowned as she walked alongside the Kyuubi host, "it's not respectful to nose into someone else's business"

"Aww that's alright" Chiyo said, "You really can't blame her for hating Leaf Shinobi"

"Hate?" Sakura repeated, blinking, "Why would she hate us?"

"Because, they were not only the reason why her parents are dead" Chiyo said, "But she also blames them for her Best Friends betrayal to our village"

"How's that have to do with us?" Naruto blurted, receiving a smack in the head by Sakura.

"Her parents are also the parents of her best friend" Chiyo explained, "When they were killed by Konoha shinobi, her best friend started to act strangely, and after awhile left the village"

Letting out a sigh, Chiyo added, "Even after all these years, she still blames Konoha Shinobi for the betrayal by my grandchild, her best friend"

"Wait, Wait" Naruto said, his hands in the air, "Grandchild? You sure?"

Chiyo nodded, "Yes, it's surprising that she stills looks young. Especially since it's been at least 30 years since her friend left the village"

"What!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Not only that, I wasn't even born yet when the Sand and Leaf village engaged themselves into a war" Kakashi said, "and from the way you're telling us this story, it was years ago, back probably when the Third in his younger years"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suna was grumbling to herself the whole entire trip, too low of a whisper for the Konoha Shinobi and grandmother Chiyo to hear.

"The components of my puppet should be enough to take them down. But Sasori's puppets are 'special', so I guess they're not strong enough. But then again, we always spar so his puppets must have weak points that are easy to find…. For me anyways"

She heaved out a sigh as she held up a scroll, looking at the words printed, 'Brother and Sister' on its front. "I hope this one works" she murmured, looking back at her Grandmother, "they are suppose to be add with 'Mother and Father" Her grip on the scroll tighten as she came to a stop, staring at the ground. After a while, she looked up at the sky.

"Sasori"


	2. Suna

"Why won't you let me see him!" Suna screamed, not caring if the other Leaf Shinobi were looking. "You know as well as I do that that Sasori might end up killing you" Chiyo argued, "he maybe have been your best friend Suna and your older brother, but he's in the Akatsuki now. Who knows what could-" "I don't care if I get killed by him!" Suna yelled, stamping her foot on the ground, "I died the day when he left the village!"

There was an ominous silence as the two Sand Shinobi glared at each other, not moving, not making a sound.

"Okay then" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head, "Shall we break the barrier now, the longer we stay out here, the more the Kazekage's life is endangered." "I'm sorry Suna" Chiyo said, "but you're staying out here whether you like it or not and that's the final straw" Suna contorted her face in fury but reluctantly turned and headed off into the trees.

"That makes me wonder" Sakura said, "why wouldn't you let her see Sasori? I mean, there has to be more than a reason than that" Chiyo sighed, turning to face the Konoha Shinobi, "I know her entire life and I know that if we get into a battle with Sasori, she won't hesitate to turn on us and ally with him"

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suna sat down, her back leaning on the trunk of a tree as she hugged her knees and sobbed. So badly does she want to see him, but she doesn't understand why Chiyo won't let her, and she knows that that there was a much bigger reason why then the one she's telling her. Hiding her face into her knees, she continued to sob, not caring if her Grandmother and the Leaf Shinobi heard her or not.

"Sasori" She sobbed, struggling to wipe her tears away

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Where's the other one going, h'm?" Deidara asked, frowning.

The two had sensed one of the chakra's leave the group, they guess that somehow its allies had made it upset but why?

"Master Sasori, h'm?" Deidara repeated, glancing at the puppet master who was staring into the large stone that blocked the entrance. One of the chakras obviously was his Grandmother's but the chakra that had left was familiar also, but he can't remember who. Maybe someone he was very close to? He doesn't know.

"Master Sasori?" Deidara repeated again, waving his hand in front of the Puppet Masters face, again, getting no response. Letting out a sigh and a shrug, Deidara turned his attention to the Stone door, watching it as it collapsed.

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_What are you working on?" Suna asked, peeking over the redhead's shoulder. "Not yet" he blurted, hiding his work with his arms. Pouting, Suna crossed her arms, "Come on, Sasori, you always let me see what you're working on. So let me see" _

"_No!"_

_Pretty soon, Suna and Sasori started arguing, and then afterwards started wrestling each other on the floor. Chiyo stood on the other side of the room, peeking her eyes over the documents she was reading and shook her head as she let out a smile and returned to her work. A minute later, both Suna and Sasori were on the ground gasping. _

"_You should have let me see it Sasori" she muttered, "or else we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" "What situation?" Sasori said, turning his head to look at her, Suna did the same. There was a long silence before both of them burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. "I'm sorry Sasori" Suna apologize, wiping her eyes, "it was stupid of me to fight over what you're working on" "The same with me" Sasori grinned. They burst out laughing again._

_XxxXxXxX_

"_Sasori!" Suna yelled, jumping out of her hiding place, "Don't go!" She saw his eyes with a look of surprise before he disappeared, along with the other Akatsuki members, the smoke leaving no trace of them. Suna collapsed onto her knees, feeling the tears in her eyes as she stared at the ground where he once stood._

"_Sasori!" she screamed before breaking down._

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suna snapped out of her dream, rubbing her eyes as she yawned, the battle in the cave still ringing in her ears. Letting out a sigh, she put her cheek on her hand, glancing into the wide mouth of the cave. She dozed off a few minutes ago as she watched them enter the cave, still furious with her grandmother. Letting out another yawn, she glanced at the cave entrance again, only to the whole cave collapse. She stood up abruptly, her eyes wide with terrors.

"Grandmother Chiyo! Sasori!" she screamed, taking a step into the water.

Immediately she took a step back as she felt her foot sink into the water. Confused and terrified, Suna glanced up at the cave, watching three small figures, two of whom were fighting against one. "Sasori" she whispered before her brown eyes frantically searched among the branches, trying to find anything that could help her or at least figure out why she couldn't step into the water. Then after a minute of searching that's when she realized it. She once again glanced at the cave area, her heart more furious at her grandmother. "I'll never forgive you if you kill him" she growled, clenching her hands together, digging her nails into her palm. Not feeling the pain as she felt her fingernails dig into her palm, she looked up once again, watching in vain at Sakura and Chiyo's attempt to kill Sasori.

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

He was having a hard time, he had to admit. But even so, Sasori still had the upper hand. Pretty soon, he's going to have two more puppets to his collection. That's when he sensed the chakra again, not of Chiyo's or of the pink haired girl, but of someone who was far off, someone that seemed so familiar. For an instance, he wondered who and why he was being bothered by such a person when he heard it, a faint but clearly heard whisper.

_Sasori_

This confused him, who would be calling him, especially during a battle. His mind snapped back into reality when he dodged an attack by Sakura who murmured, "Damn, I missed"

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suna struggled to hold back screams of terror and helplessness as she continued to watch the battle, biting into the palm of her hand, her teeth burying themselves into her flesh. So badly, so badly does she want to help Sasori, to aid him even for an instant. But even so, the water was between her and the battle and living in a desert her whole life, Suna had no other ideas how to cross.

"Sasori" she whispered desperately.

Fiddling with her fingers, Suna watched in horror as Chiyo and Sakura delivered the final blow.

**XxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasori heard it again, this time he finally recognized who it was, someone he had regretted leaving behind in tears.

"Suna" he mouthed before he felt the two blades penetrate his heart.


	3. Revival

Chiyo sat on the rocks, struggling to stand, Sakura beside her. Hearing footsteps, she looked up, only to see Suna, her eyes stricken with tears. Not glancing even once at her grandmother, Suna had kept her eyes on Sasori. He was unmoving, his face hidden, the two puppets of his parents beside him. Her vision blurred as she kneeled down next to him, brushing her fingers through his red hair.

"Sasori" she said, feeling the hot tears stream down her cheeks. Suna pulled out the two blades in his heart, and turning him over, placed his head on her lap, caressing his cheek. Feeling the familiar texture of wood, she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"I should have known you would have done this" she cried, struggling to wipe away the tears, "that this would be the reason why the Akatsuki would recruit you for. I should have stopped you, I should have, and none of this would have never have happened"

"Chiyo" Sakura said, helping the old lady stand.

"Leave her alone for a while" Chiyo said, turning her back on them, "she needs this time"

With the support of Sakura, she and Chiyo hopped away

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So cold" Suna said, placing one of her hands on his chest, "Do you always feel this way, Sasori?" She gazed at his face, to her; he looked like he was sleeping. This caused her to break down again. "I'm sorry" she apologized, holding his face in her hands, "I'm so sorry" Suna leaned over the body, wrapping her arms around him, and sobbed. "I'm not going to leave you like this" she said, standing, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "whether the Sand village likes it or not, I'm bringing you back with me"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where's Suna?" Kakashi asked, looking up to see Chiyo and Sakura.

"She's back there" Sakura said, nodding her head back towards the cave.

The Leaf shinobi stared.

"Is it a good idea to leave her behind like that?" Neji asked, "Even you said so yourself, she would betray her own village for one man"

"Don't worry, the enemy's dead" Chiyo said as Sakura placed her down on the ground, "and even though she maybe a Medical Shinobi, she has no knowledge on how to bring the dead back to life"

Everybody turned, just in time to see Suna approached them, her eyes swollen red.

"You okay?"

"Stay away from me"

"Hey, I was just being-"

Suna shot Sakura a glare, then turned and growled at her Grandmother.

"I'll never forgive you"

Sakura and Chiyo gaped as Suna turned and hopped off, returning to the Sand Village

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's been days now since Suna had returned home... and heard the news of her Grandmother's death.

Surprisingly, she had shed a few tears when she heard the news. But now, she's back to her loathing, trying to figure a way how to bring her brother back. Deep in her thoughts, she was snapped back into reality when she heard a knock on her door. She ignored it, knowing completely who it is.

The knocking continued.

After a standoff of 20 minutes, Suna gave up and reluctantly stood up from her work bench and swung the door opened, only to see the very first person on her hit list.

Ryo smirked, his black eyes staring into Suna's as the winds blew through his shoulder length hair. "So, how's my sweetheart doing?" he said, gently placing a hand on her cheek. Suna smacked it away, "Just leave me alone Ryo" She tried to shut the door, but Ryo pushed his foot through. "Oh come on" he said, grinning, "You have to have company every now and then Suna. Your Grandmother's dead, your parents are dead and better yet…" He leaned in closer to her ear, "You boyfriends dead"

Ryo fell back, placing a hand on his swollen cheek as Suna slammed the door, gasping in anger.

_How dare he, _she thought angrily, staring at her hand, only to see the tips bleeding from the blow, _how he dare think that I'm his woman!_

She heard the door knock once again, but this time, she locked it and just in case, placed a seal on the door.

Heaving out a sigh as she sat back down on the workbench, she placed her elbows on her desk and her hands in her cheeks. Her mind wondered off again, remembering how she had smuggled the body into the Sand Village without their notice.

_How could they notice? _She sneered to herself; _his body was inside a scroll. _Heaving out another sigh, she sat up straight, gazing up at the ceiling.

So, what now?

Suna had been debating for days whether or not to do it, but, she wasn't sure. How will he react? Will he be happy to see her? Still, she loves him, and she's willing to risk anything to bring him back. Standing up, she stretched, her arms reaching high into the air as she yawned. Today was the best day to do it anyways.

Suna flicked on the switched, revealing the dead end at the end of the hallway. She quietly walked through, stopping in front of the dead end. Then, raising one of her hands, she performed a hand sign. Almost immediately, the wall started shaking and it slid open, squeaking as it rubbing against the ceiling and floor. Without another word, Suna stepped into the room, the wall closing behind her.

She stepped down the stairs, her thought only on concentrating about the body in the hidden room. When she finally approached the door, she wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled it open, revealing the many puppets hanging from the ceiling… except for one.

He was laid on the table, the heart seal fixed, and his heart in place. His eyes were closed like as though he was asleep, his arms crossed over his chest.

Suna smiled, today is the day, when she'll bring him back.

Popping her knuckles, her hands blurred as she performed some hand signs, only stopping as the familiar black chakra appeared around her hands.

She smiled at the thought that that no one knew of her 'special' ability to bring people back from the dead… without having to exchange a life. Obviously, if they had known, they would study her, experiment on her, like a guinea pig. The only person who knew was Sasori, who warned her not to tell anybody else, even their own grandmother. Of course, Suna listened, and have kept her ability a secret for years.

How she had discovered it, she doesn't remember, but she does remember that this is her first time using it on a human being. She placed both her hands over his chest, closing her eyes as she felt her special chakra seep into his heart. Suna didn't know how long it took, or how much chakra she used, but she fell back, gasping, but she had done it. The body had taken in a breath and started coughing, but he didn't awaken, he was sound asleep.

Smiling, Suna caressed his cheek, laying her head on his chest, "Wake up soon, Sasori" Bringing a chair over to the table, she laid her head down on his chest, her hand clasped around his before she sighed and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ryo kicked at the ground, upset. For years he had tried to gain Suna's heart, even though he knew that she was way older than him by a long shot. But even so, her beauty was special, and her voice, to him, was like music. He just couldn't understand why she was single or why she always rejected other men. Awhile back, he had heard about Akasuna no Sasori, a Rogue Shinobi of the Sand. He had heard that they were close, close enough to be lovers. It disgusted him to think about a brother and sister being in love, then, he heard another rumor. Suna was adopted into the Akasuna family, she wasn't really related. They said that she was found in the streets in an alley where a couple found her by luck and decided to bring her in, even though they had a child of her own. The couple was Sasori's parents.

This made Ryo more upset as he thought about it, meaning that Suna's heart was towards a man that had betrayed their village and would stay that way… unless he was dead. He thought he had his chance when news spread that Sasori of the Red Sand was dead, but today, when he went to visit Suna, she still rejected him, even went as far as to slap him and slam the door in his face. _Something isn't right _he thought, grumbling under his breath as he kicked the sand again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The darkness was cold, dark, and endless.

_Am I dead? _He thought, staring down at his hands, but the darkness blinded him. Tightening his hands, the redhead collapsed onto his knees, remembering the chakra, the chakra that had called out to him before the puppet parents had stabbed him.

"Suna" he murmured, closing his eyes, clasping his hands together. He could feel her, her warmth on his hand, on his chest.

_Wait feeling? _He stopped, raising his hand and pinched himself, hard wood. Confusion scrambled in his mind, how could he feel?

_Wake up soon_

It doesn't matter, Sasori could hear her, her sweet voice like a melody, a melody that made his shoulders sag; dropping his hands to his side.

_Sasori_

He raised his head, reaching his hands towards the black sky.

"Suna" he murmured again before he closed his eyes, feeling sudden warmth overcome his body.

Stirring, Sasori blinked multiple times, only to find him surrounded by his old creations. He abruptly sat up.

How?

Death had taken him, he even knew it himself. Sasori had felt his heart stop, the sudden feeling of death overcoming him.

So how was he still alive?

Then he peered down to his side.

Suna had moved her head onto the table, resting it on her arms. Her chocolate hair fell over her face; her shoulders rise and fell with her breathing.

Sasori continued to stare at her, watching her sleep until a small smile fell upon his face, remembering the time when she had brought a bird back to life in front of him. He was impressed, but he told her not to use it anymore, even though temptation came into his mind.

Smiling, Sasori reach out and brushed his fingers through her hair, causing her to stir. Even so, she did not awaken. Instead, a small smile appeared on her face, a sigh escaping through her lips.

"Sasori"

Frowning, Sasori thought back to the day when he had left the Sand Village, thinking that he'll never miss it. But, before he left, he saw Suna, reaching out to him, tears in her eyes. Before he can say anything, they had already vanished, and reappeared into the Akatsuki base. Many of the Akatsuki members ask him if he knew her, he lied and said he didn't. Ever since, he regretted leaving Suna behind, alone.

Continuing to brush his fingers through her hair, Sasori closed his eyes and thought, recollecting the memory of this room. _It's been how long now and yet_… He peered down at Suna, staring at her soft skin and face. _She hasn't aged a bit, _he thought, _like I have. _This caused Sasori to go into suspicion, but then Suna stirred and opened her eyes.

Yawning, Suna opened her eyes, only to look into tan eyes of Sasori's. She stopped, her eyes stared into his.

"Sasori?" she whispered, reaching her hand forward, placing it on his cheek.

In response, Sasori clasps his hand around Suna's, which set a smile on her face. "So it's not an illusion" she said, her voice cracking, "I-"

She felt herself being pulled in, her face buried into the chest of her step-brother.

"I'm sorry" Suna heard him murmured before she started sobbing.


	4. Sooner Than We Had Thought

"Come on Sasori, it can't be that bad"

"That bad? This uniform is like from 20 years ago, and you think it's not going to be bad?"

"Okay, I admit it; it might be a little weird, but if you want to stay here with me long enough until your heart heals, then you have to put on that disguise. I mean, you can never perform the Transformation technique right"

"No way, I'm still not coming out"

"Fine then" Suna crossed her arms, "Stay in this house until you heal, cooped up for days, maybe even months. And you can never return to the Akatsuki, they think you're dead and if you try to leave anyways, the villagers will-"

"Okay, okay fine!" Grumbling, Sasori took a step out of his old room.

His old headband, the one he got after graduation, was tied around his head like a bandana, hiding his red hair. His old Sand Jonin uniform looked faded, but Suna doubts that someone will notice. Since his brown eyes will give him away, Suna had forced him to use blue contacts, icy blue, to cover his eyes.

There was a long silence before Suna bursts out laughing, clenching her stomach as she heeled over.

"I knew it" Sasori muttered, crossing his arms, "I knew you would laugh at me"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Suna gasped, wiping away the tears in her eyes, "it's just that, you look so different. But…" Her face turned serious, "We have to mask your voice somehow, and one word and everybody will recognize you"

Closing her eyes, Suna thought for a moment before she snapped them opened, snapping her fingers, "I got it! You have to act mute Sasori"

"What!"

"It's better than being caught and executed, am I right?" she snapped, "so just don't talk at all, at least until I find another method of changing your voice."

Grumbling, Sasori reluctantly nodded, Suna smiled. "Okay then" she said, clapping her hands together, "Let's gets some new puppets. I forged as much as I could from the area where you and Grandmother fought but it's only 2. And a puppet master like you need more than 2" Without another word, she grabbed Sasori by the wrist and dragged him out her of house.

"Okay" Suna said, thinking for a moment, "You remember that puppet maker that we only buy puppets from 30 years ago?"

"Let me guess, he's still alive?"

"Yep" Suna grinned, twirling around, "Oh wait, you weren't supposed to talk" She shrugged, "Oh well, there's no one around. Anyways, he's still making puppets and I still buy them from him, and he maybe like over 100 years old now, but he's still the best. And the best thing is…" She turned to face Sasori, "They're inexpensive"

Sasori solemnly nodded, "So we're buying the puppets from him?" Suna nodded, "He'll agree, since I'm his best customer and all"

After a moment of silence, Sasori finally said, "You told him, didn't you?"

Suna slowly nodded, "I had to admit, I was reluctant, but he somehow figured it out just from looking at my face" She shrugged, "Who would have thought that that a 159 year old man still could see?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Mr. Tazumi" Suna beamed as she burst through the door.

Turning around, the old man smiled, his pale blue eyes peeping through his thick glasses.

"Aahh Suna" He said, his arms wide, "it's been a while"

Laughing, Suna gave the old man a gentle hug, after she released him, she said, "I have someone to introduce you to, well, to put it more accurately, someone to 'reintroduce' you to"

Slightly hesitant, Sasori removed the bandana, the old man gasped, then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Nice to see you again, child" The old man said, placing his hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Suna told me everything" He laughed, "That was some sisterly love she did for you" Afterwards, he released his hand and headed towards the back, "Well, puppets you need, puppets you get, and since it's been over 30 years, I'm going to give all of them to you free of charge"

"You sure Mr. Tazumi?" Suna asked, slightly frowning, "We still could pay if you want us to"

Tazumi shook his head, "You two were my favorite customers as long as I can remember running this shop, and you two still are" Taking down a box full of scrolls, he placed them on his counter, fixed his glasses and continued, "I'm will to give up my whole shop just for the two of you. You two were like my own grandchildren" He smiled, "So, choose your pick" Tazumi waved his hand over the boxful of scrolls.

Carefully, Sasori picked one up and examined it, "Like always, you're brilliant" Sasori smiled, opening the scroll, "I can tell without even summoning it from the scroll." Placing the scroll back into the box, the redhead frowned, "You sure that you're willing to give us these? I mean, they're a work of art" Tazumi nodded, "Just take them, just do me a favor and take good care of them. All the puppets in here I put my heart into, especially those in the box"

Nodding their thanks, Suna and Sasori left the store.

"So" Suna said staring at the box in Sasori's hand, "how many puppets are there?"

"50" Sasori said, "plenty enough to start out"

Smiling, Suna looked around and said, "Great, close is clear and-"

"Suna"

Her face fell, quickly being replaced by anger.

Sasori blinked, and then he too saw the too familiar black eyes of the Amu.

Ryo frowned when he saw the man next to Suna.

_She was already taken by another man? _

He shoved the question from his head.

No, if she was, everybody in the Sand Village would be talking about, how the Granddaughter of the Sunagakure advisor was dating.

Also, Ryo would have known too, she would have yelled it in his face when he was at her house earlier today.

Forcing a smile back onto his face, Ryo stopped right in front of the two.

"So" he whistled, glancing at the newcomer, "a patient of yours?"

Suna nodded, her eyes filled with fury, "And if you don't mind, we both have to get to my house. The medicines in his hands have to be given to him immediately"

Ryo blocked her way, a smile on his face, "Oh come on Suna, you have to make room for your boyfriend" He smirked when he saw the 'patients' eyes widen.

"Don't you dare call me your woman!" Suna screamed, her fists clenching, "I'll never love you! I'll never like you! So leave me the heck alone!" In a blur, she raised her hand and her fist came in contact with the boys face, forcing him to the ground.

Gasping, Suna grabbed Sasori's hand and sped off, leaving Ryo on the ground shocked.

"You should have told me about him" Sasori muttered, placing the box on the table as Suna sat down, her eyes flaring.

"I can handle him alone" Suna sighed, putting her head in her hands, "He just wouldn't leave me alone, even after I rejected him many times" Peeking through her fingers, she said, "Let me check up on your heart.

Nodding, Sasori sat down on the nearest chair he saw and started to take off his Flak Jacket and shirt, finally exposing the seal to his heart.

Kneeling down, Suna placed her hand over the seal, slightly making an expression of shock.

After awhile, she stood up and gave her stepbrother a small sad smile. "I guess you have leave a bit sooner than we had expected, Sasori" she said.

Their eyes gazed into each other's, silence filled the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's been days now and Suna had not left the house. Just seeing her brother leave again, to say goodbye to each other, it was painful to her. She had never expected to hurt this much. Staring outside of the window, she listened to the soft rain pattering against the pane glass. Ever since Sasori left, the rain had started falling and it never stopped since. Heaving out a sigh, Suna stood up, taking a rain coat from as she opened the front door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"It's been a while hasn't it?" She said, a small smile forming on her lips, "I'm…I'm sorry but, ever since Sasori left…" Her voice faded, hanging her head in front of the two tombstones in front of her. "I just couldn't…"

Her voice cracked, hiding her face behind her arm. "I just can't move on, not without older brother, not without Sasori" She sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm tired of staying in the Sand Village, being ordered what to do. I…I…I…" Taking in a breathe she yelled, "I want to leave with older brother!" She collapsed onto her knees, sobbing loudly, "I'm alone….scared…and it hurts" Placing her hand over her heart, she cried, "I want it to go away!"


	5. Betrayel and Itonami

Ryo stood in front of the adopted Akasuna's home, frowning at the thought of his 'love' still cooped up in her house. Many people believe the reason why she hasn't come out for past few days is because she was still mourning the death of her grandmother. But that doesn't make any sense to Ryo, he saw her a few days ago, with another man. He shook the image out of his head and continues to frown at Suna's house. The Amu had been waiting for her, to get his chance to gain her heart, but her isolation from the village had caused him to be impatient. So now, he had decided to enact a plan to see his 'precious' Suna. For the past hour now, he had been standing there, waiting, waiting until either she walks out the door or until the sun has shrunk behind the horizon. Earlier, there was a bustle of people around, pushing and shoving each other to get to their locations, but now, there's no one the streets, empty and deserted, except for Ryo. Making sure that he wasn't watched, Ryo finally approached the door of Suna's home, shoving his hand into his pockets until he found what he was looking for. Smirking, the dark haired Amu picked through the picklocks in his hand until he found the one that was the perfect size and started to pick at the lock. Frowning every now and then, Ryo let out a sly grin when he heard the familiar click and slowly, opened the door.

Coughing as he shut the door behind him, Ryo looked around, the realization that this was his first time in his 'love's' home. Smirking, he gazed around the items and furniture, coughing every now and then from the dust in the air. Stepping into a room, he froze, his eyes tracing towards the still figure in front of him.

Suna's arms were on the table in front of her, her head lying on top of them, her shoulders slowly moving up and down with her breathing. She had fallen asleep working on something. Smirking, Ryo quietly approached the sleeping Akasuna, carefully wrapping some of her chocolate brown strands around his finger. He was amused, not once he had expected to find the female Kunoichi with her guard down, sleeping peacefully. And this was his chance, to take her as his own.

"Sasori"

He froze, his black eyes narrowing at the name.

"Sasori"

Ryo heard her mutter once more before she stirred slightly and shifted positions, once again falling into a peaceful sleep. Feeling the jealousy rise in his chest, Ryo slightly growled as he left the sleeping Akasuna alone.

_So that traitor Scorpion is still alive eh?, _The Amu thought, feeling his anger rise as his memory shifted towards the stranger that he had seen with Suna the other day, _and that was him in disguise then? No wonder my dear Suna hasn't been herself lately. _"I'll fix all this" he growled as he stepped outside, shutting Suna's door behind him, "I'll fix all this and Suna will finally be mine"

Smirking inside, Ryo felt the excitment engulf his body at the thought, asking Suna for his hand in marriage. "Just wait, you'll be mine" Ryo grinned, "As soon as I get rid of that freak Sasori"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"A traitor amongst our ranks?" the Kazekage frowned, his aqua green eyes narrowing at the thought._

_The shadowed figure in front of him nodded, "If you don't believe me, I have all the prove you need"_

_"And those are..."_

_"I found these" the shadowed figure pulled some scraps of paper from his pocket, causing everybody in the room to gasp._

_"It can't be..." The Kazekage whispered, his eyes widening, his sister beside him more shocked than anyone else._

_The stranger nodded, grinning as he says, "That's right, she has sheltered Akasuna no Sasori in her own home this whole entire time"_

_"B-B-But how?" The Kazekage's sister gaped, "Sasori of the Red Sand is dead"_

_"Tsk,Tsk, Tsk, Someone has been keeping a secret from her friends"_

_"What?"_

_Grinning, the stranger said, "I've been keeping an eye on her since the day she has came back from the Mission with the Leaf Shinobi. Turns out, she has this special chakra that enables her to bring back the dead"_

_"Impossible, the only clan that were able to do that are now extinct"_

_"Ahhhhh, but my Lord, didn't you hear? She was found by Sasori's parents, her history is unknown but her powers are the immediate give away of her Lineage"_

_"Gaara..." _

_The Kazekage pondered for a moment, closing his eyes as he sighed, "Kankuro, Temari, I want you to arrest Suna of the Red Sand"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Snapping her eyes open, Suna jolted up, her natural instinct to run ran through her mind.

_A Dream?, _she thought when a knock echoed from her door, _apparently not._

Straightening herself out, Suna brushed her fingers through her hair before she cleared her throat and opened the door. There stood, on her doorstep, Kankuro and Temari of the Sand.

Seeing her best friend, Suna smiled, "Hey Temari, how's it going?"

The blonde Sand sibling did not return the smile, but only gave Suna a worried look, "Well...Suna...we heard rumors going around and... well...we have no choice but to arrest you for housing an S-class Criminal"

Shock ran through Suna's body but she let out a light smile, "Awww, Temari, you know rumors aren't always true. Who spread the rumor in the first place?"

"Ryo did"

Immediately, a frown replaced Suna's cheery expression, "You know as well as I do that-"

"He has prove Suna"

The adopted Akasuna stood still, her eyes going wide when Temari pulled out scraps of paper, paper leftover from Sasori's damaged seal.

"I'm sorry Suna" Temari muttered as her older brother reached for Suna's arm.

"No!"

Suna shoved herself away from the Sand siblings and then slammed the door in their faces. Quickly, Suna placed a seal on the door, hearing Kankuro curse just as he struggled with the knob. Running downstairs, Suna grabbed a bag, shoving items that she needs to get away.

"Suna!"

Hearing the door shatter upstairs, Suna swore as she slung the bag onto her back, speeding up the stairs. Seeing the Sand siblings running down the hall towards her, Suna charged left into a room, relieved to see a window. Pulling out caltdrops, she threw them at the windows, hearing the satisfying contact of the minor ninja weapons before covering her head with her hands and charged right into the weakened glass. Quickly, Suna spun into the air, letting her fall flat onto her feet. Glancing up at the 2nd story window, Suna caught a sight of her best friend's blonde hair before she turned around and ran fast as she could.

"Stop her!" She heard Kankuro roar behind her as she approached the Village gates.

The guards, ones that use to greet her as she left for missions and came home, didn't hesitate to block her path. Biting her lower lip, Suna pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she released chakra into the paper.

Smoke engulfed Suna, causing confusion amongst the Sand Shinobi. Suddenly, a black blur burst through the smoke, knocking the guards aside easily before it sped into the desert.

"Shit" Kankuro growled, coming to a complete stop as his older sister slid to a stop not far behind him, "She got away"

Secretly smiling inside, Temari watched as Suna ran out of sight inside the safety of her puppet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Taking shelter in the crevices of the few rocks that she had found, Suna sighed inside of her giant puppet, Boa.

Like its name, Boa is a large snake, even the patterns on its wooden skin copies those of a real one. The eyes are a bright yellow, unlike the brown of other Puppet Masters puppet's. Suna made sure that only she can mimick the color making of eyes, so that way, no one else could but besides her could control her creations.

Stepping out of her puppet, she unrolled the scroll and resealed the puppet back into it. Sighing, Suna leaned against the rock before slowly sliding down on its rough surface.

"I...I can't believe" she stammered, her brown eyes staring at the ceiling of her shelter, "That I can actually..." Suna smiled, "Finally, my wish came true"

Standing back up, Suna glanced into the desert, seeing the familiar signs of a sandstorm coming in.

"Don't worry Sasori!" she yelled as the first gusts of sand blew past the entrance, "We'll be seeing each other soon, sooner than we had anticipated!"

Heaving out a content sigh, Suna laid down on the sandy floor before she closed her eyes and fell, once again, into a deep slumber.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ryo silently growled at his luck

He had thought that reporting into the Kazekage would cause Suna to be captured and imprisoned. Not only after had the attempt failed had he realized his mistake. Temari and Suna were close friends, even though there was a large gap between their age group. Ever since Temari had met Suna, they've been close, almost like sisters. Thanks to that reason, Suna had escaped. If all those turn of events back when Temari was a kid had not happened and have met Suna, both Kankuro and Temari would have taken her down. It maybe hard, but Ryo had estimated that both of them would be able to take her down and arrest her.

Grumbling at his misfortune, Ryo decided that next time, he'll think things through before attempting the plan.

But for now, he has to keep an eye out. Who knows what could happen since Suna knows that he was responsible for her attempted arrest? Not only that, if she is able to find Sasori, Ryo would find himself in deeper trouble than he needs. Or maybe if she finds Sasori, it might be a good thing. The Amu grinned inside as a plan slowly formed in his mind.

"Their love for each other will be their downfall" he cackled silently as he continued his walk towards his home

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The desert wasn't unfamiliar to Suna but even so, she still took caution in which direction she took. Even the most experienced Sand Shinobi could be easily caught in a sandstorm unexpectedly or get lost in the field of sand. Taking another daft of her canteen, Suna searched the horizon before heading in a direction. She was certain this was the way to the old Akatsuki hideout. Tucking her canteen on her side as she walked, Suna's eyes squinted as the sun continued to beam down on her head. The heat really doesn't get to her, but even so, she's worried that her heart would slowly burn if she stays out too long, she needs to find shelter and quickly, before she collapses from over exposure to the sun. Quickening her pace, Suna gazed once again up at the horizon only to sigh to see only more of the familiar landscape in front of her.

"Why can't this place have more vegetation?" she grumbled wiping off sand from her skirt before once again becoming silent and wary of her surroundings.

As if on cue, Suna spotted the familiar green off in the distance. Almost immediately, her heart jumped for joy.

"Yes" she squealed, running towards the forest.

Sliding onto the grass, Suna heaved out a sigh as she lay on her back and stretched, letting out a large yawn.

"Ah, it feels good to be out" she sighed, closing her eyes as she rolled onto her side.

Then she perked her ears, something wasn't right. She knows that she isn't in a barrage or anything else of the sort, but she can't help but feel uneasiness in the air.

"Who's there?" she demanded as she abruptly sat up, her hand nearing her weapon's pouch.

No answer

Frowning, Suna stood up, finally withdrawing her kunai as she approached where she sensed she was being watched. The uneasiness grew and grew as she approached a certain area, causing her sixth sense to tingle.

"I know you're there" she hissed, twirling the weapon in her hand, "come on out or else I'll have no choice but to use brute force"

Still getting no answer, Suna growled as she pulled out the familiar piece of paper and jumped back as she wrapped it around the handle of the kunai, "Fine, I warned you"

Throwing the dangerous weapon towards the shrubs, she heard the familiar shifting as someone jumped back onto a tree from the danger, the weapon immediately exploding from impact. Pulling out a scroll, Suna swung it open, adding her chakra in before a large cloud of smoke appeared above one of the signs. Using Boa once again, Suna snapped her fingers towards the target, its mouth wide open. Hearing the satisfying 'thump' of its mouth trapping the intruder, Suna let out a smirk.

"You should have taken heed to my warning" she said as she jumped down from the large plant as she wiggled her fingers, Boa slowly slithering towards her, "or else you wouldn't be in the kind of predicament"

"Don't think that you've defeated me yet!" a voice erupted from inside the puppet, almost causing Suna to jump. She had not expected the reply to be so loud.

"You think so?" Suna said, "Then try and get out"

From inside, Suna heard the familiar 'thumps' and 'thunks' of flesh and metal coming in contact with the wood, but so far, none had penatrated through.

After a few more minutes of this, Suna finally said, "Gosh I'm bored of this"

With a flick of her finger, the snake popped opens its mouth and tilted its head downward, dropping the intruder onto his butt.

As she examined the strangers, her brown eyes went wide as she traced the familiar red clouds sewn onto the black cloak.

"You're going to pay for that" the Akatsuki member said, rubbing his head as he glared at the young Sand Shinobi as he added, "Soon"

Upon closer inspection, Suna finally spoke, "So, you're Deidara right?"

The blonde shot her a glare, "Yeah so? h'm"

Narrowing her eyes, Suna could already tell that she really isn't going to get along with this Akatsuki member, "I heard that you're Sasori-san's partner"

"And..."

Suna twitched in annoyanced, "I want to see him"

Deidara stared at the adopted Akasuna before he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his cloak, "I can't do that, h'm"

"What? Why not?" Suna roared, her teeth gritting.

"Sasori noDanna is a busy man" Deidara glared, his light azure eyes blazing with anger, "and he's not around, h'm. So if you don't mind..."

He pushed his way past Suna, making her anger rise past her limit.

"Now wait a minute!"

Pain shot up throughout her body, causing her to collapse. Her eyes wide, Suna struggled to move her arm, only to find it as a futile attempt. Clenching her teeth, Suna tried contacting her chakra, to no avail.

"Damn it" she cursed as she struggled to look around, "Not now"

Her fingers twitched as she panted, struggling to add chakra to her heart. Finally, she felt her heart ease in her chest, letting her to heave out a sigh of content as she pushed herself up. She frowned, "Damn it, he left"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deidara didn't like the 'enemy' he had recently met. Not only had she beat him easily in fight, but the look in her eyes matches exactly of his Danna. Art is Everlasting. Grumbling to himself, he had heard the girl fall behind him, but he decided not to even glance in her direction.

_She could take care of herself, _he thought, shaking the thought out of his head, _she beat me and I'm pretty tough, so, h'm._

But the feeling of leaving her behind like that got to him, but it wasn't the feeling of guilt, it was feeling of fear. Why would he be so scared of a girl that has fallen ill? He had been asking himself that question the whole time he was walking, not paying attention as he finally made it back to base.

"Gah!"

He fell over backwards, rubbing his nose as he glared up at the door.

"Kuso" he swore as he stood up, cursing his own clumsiness.

Looking up from the paper he was reading, Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow as he saw the blonde artist walk into the room, "Finished already?"

Deidara shot the Near Immortal a glare, growling, "I'm not in the mood"

Continuing to watch the young artist's back, Kakuzu shrugged. It wasn't an uncommon thing for Deidara to get pissed every now and then from patrol, the reasons they heard, were really unpredictable.

"Staring at him won't help with his mood" he heard someone say behind him, "it'll only get him more paranoid"

Almost jumping at the redhead's words, Kakuzu stared as the Puppet Master, whose eyes were still glued onto the puppet he was working on.

Exceptions of Deidara, the rest of the Akatsuki were still not use to the presence of the recently risen Sunagakure Shinobi. When he had arrived at their base a few days ago, everybody was shocked to see that he was still alive. Even Zetsu, who was the one that excavated the battlefield, was sure that he was dead before leaving him behind. The redhead beside him now only seems to ignore the fact that he had died a few days ago and had gone back to the ways were before the battle with the Leaf shinobi and his grandmother.

Returning his gaze to the newspaper, Kakuzu quietly grumbled as the racket upstairs continued. Kisame and Hidan were 'sparring', Itachi as the referee. To Kakuzu's opinion, Itachi is the worst choice to judge a battle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Suna had struggled to trace the Akatuki member's chakra trail to no avail. Cursing her luck, Suna hoped that things couldn't get any worse. Then it started to rain.

"Kuso" she swore, running underneath the nearest tree she saw.

It's not like as though she doesn't like the rain, it's just that she can't it when it's raining hard as it is.

Squeezing out as much as the water she could from her hair, Suna gazed up at the sky, growling silently as she realized that it's not to disappear soon.

"A couple of days" she grumbled, her eyes narrowing, "I don't have the time to take shelter that long"

But still muttering, she started to grab the nearest branches and leaves she saw and started to build a shelter.

After many hours of building, cursing, scratching, and etc, Suna sat down and sighed underneath the roof of her hand made teepee, glad at least, that it's helping her to keep dry. As she laid on her back, Suna pulled out a scroll, the words, 'Brother and Sister' still imprinted on the front. The images of the two puppets, 'Father and Mother' still skimmed through her mind as she remembered finding the remains of her Grandmother's weapons on the ground next to her brother. She had decided to give them to Sasori, after she had repaired the damaged puppets, since she knew that his relationship with them is much stronger than the one she has. Sighing as she turned onto her side, Suna brushed her hands over the smooth grass around her, frowning as she sensed no life in the small blades.

"Poor things" she whispered, closing her eyes as she placed her palm on the ground.

Releasing her special chakra, Suna let out a gentle smile as she felt the baldes suddenly stand straight up, as if on alert. Feeling them rise, Suna finally let herself relaxed, falling into a deep slumber.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_"My sweet little baby" she heard the mother coo as she tickled her child, her tired face smiling as she heard her daughter giggle, her little arms raised towards her mother._

_The father peered over the mother's shoulder, smiling down at his new child._

_"She looks a lot like you" he complimented, gently taking the baby from her tired mother's arms, "except..."_

_"She has your eyes" the mother finished, her golden eyes glimmering with happiness._

_Cradling the baby in his arms, the baby giggled as she reached her little fingers up and grabbed one of her father's fingers, her hand barely wrapped around it. Letting out a smile, her father gently gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. Soon after, the child yawned and fell into a deep sleep in her father's arms._

_"Please" the mother begged, her tired eyes suddenly turning to sorrow, "can't we just-"_

_The father shook his head, "As sad as I may say, she has to be left alone. The Itonami clan is soon going to be betrayed, by the very village we live in"_

_Gently brushing aside a piece of the blanket that was hiding some parts of his daughters face, he whispered, "She has to be the one, the one that'll bring the clan name back to their former glory"_

_Reluctantly he slowly headed towards the door, leaving the mother to weep as she watched her husband take away their daughter._

_Pulling on a black cloak as he left the hospital, the Itonami leader draped his child underneath, making sure that she was tucked safely underneath. Hesitating, the Itonami started to head away from the building, walking towards an unknown location. Soon, he was out of the clan estates, praying that no one would see him leave. After many minutes of sneaking around, the father finally reached his destination, an alley. The area is right next to a street that Sunagakure villagers usually use, the father prays that someone would at least glance this way and spot the child he would soon leave behind. Gently, he placed his daughter on ground between a couple of trash bins. Hesitantly, he wrapped extra blankets around the infant, making sure that she was comfortable before he stood up and left._

_The father returned to the Itonami clan estates, heaving out a sad sigh as regret suddenly overwhelmed him._

_'Something has to be done' he tried to convince himself as he headed back towards the hospital, where his wife waited._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The dream had not disturbed Suna but somehow, it had caused her to abruptly to awaken from her sleep. Unable to return to her slumber, Suna only watched as the rain continued to fall, only causing her impatient to rise.

"Itonami" she whispered as she gazed down at one of her hands, her brown eyes curious. Slowly closing her fist, Suna concentrated on her special chakra. Almost immediately, the familiar aura slithered around her arm before her hand glowed with a dark black color. Curiously, Suna inspected closer. The color was not black, but a very, very, very dark red. Puzzled at the fact that she had not noticed this before, Suna continued to let her special chakra flow for a few minutes longer before finally got bored and stopped.

The dark red chakra reminded her back when she was little, that she had always wanted to find out who her biological parents were. But her adopted parents refused to let her run blood tests and it's very unlikely she'll find them on her own. Not once had she found a clue, that is, until now.

Suna found herself whispering the word again, making her feel flustered. Was the name familiar to her? Or was it just her imagination? Or perhaps just part of her dream. But Suna highly doubted it. The dream felt too real to be a dream and to be part of her imagination. Could it be, that she was dreaming about a missing fraction of her life?

Shrugging off the questions in her mind, Suna turned her attention back to the rain, praying that soon, that not would the rains cease to fall, but find answers to her questions.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know it sucks - -'**

**I wish I could have done better DX**

**Oh well**

**Please Fav/Review**


	6. Vacation to Onsen

**It's slow but I'm making progress XD**

**Suna: on what?**

**On this story :3**

**It's been a while since I last typed it since I had a lot of writers block but I finally have it XD**

**Suna: and that is...**

**You'l have to read it to figure that out :3**

**Suna: - -'**

**XxXxXxX**

**Do You Love Suna?: Chapter 6**

**XxxxXxXxXxX**

The rains have stopped days ago and Suna was relieved that she was able to finally move on. But there was only one thing on her mind.

_Itonami, _she thought, biting her lower lip, _come to think of it, didn't one of the adults called me that before?_

It was true, back when Suna was young, an adult called her, "Itonami" and instantly, ANBU was upon him. The next thing Suna knew, the man was set up for execution.

_But...but what's so special about Itonami?, _she pondered, closing her eyes, deep in thought, _well, whatever it is... _she smirked, _at least I'm one step ahead to figuring out my true lineage. _

Quietly humming to herself, Suna closed her eyes, randomly walking in any direciton that her instinct told, not even once did she stop to think that she'll get lost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara had started researching on Suna's clan. It's not like as though he doesn't know the name, the whole village besides Suna and her family knew about her lineage. It's just that, Gaara doesn't know the reason why they were ordered to be wiped out. He remembered reading the records, and saw that Suna had been found outside of her clan estate in an alley way, founded by Sasori's parents. The reason why Sunagakure no Sato decided to let Suna live was because they thought that later on, when her abilities would fully mature, that she would be useful to the village. Continueing to flip through the clan files, Gaara's eyes widen when he skimmed over a paragraph.

"But...but that can't be possible?" he gawked, standing up, carrying the files in his hands.

"Hey Gaara, it's-" Temari stopped at the doorway, holding the tray that she held in her hands, "Gaara?"

"Temari, we have to find Suna as soon as possible"

"Eh?"

"Suna's clan... I don't know much but I do know this" Gaara explained, "it's very rare, but it's usually women, that have this bloodline"

"Come on Gaara, just tell me"

"Like I said, it's many, but the reason why Suna was the only one left was because she has the ability to ressurect someone back from the dead"

"Yes, we already know that, without a sacrifice right?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, but she's the only one in her clan that has such an ability when she was born"

Temari fell silent, "So you don't mean?"

"If she figures out her lineage and the reason why Sungakure wiped her clan out, she might come back with vengeance in her heart" Gaara said, "and she might not come alone"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasori-nii-san!" Suna yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Sasori-nii-san!"

Crossing her arms when only her echoes answered, she grumbled, "Great, I'm near the area where the base 'was' and now I'm coming to a dead end"

Heaving out a sigh of defeat, Suna said, "Oh well, guess I have to search elsewhere"

Turning around, Suna felt a light tug on her leg, causing her eyes to widen, _A wire?_

Reflexivly, she jumped out of the way, just in time for a barrage of kunai to hit where she had just stood. Pulling out a scroll, Suna pulled it open, but did not move to summon up the puppet.

"Come on out, I know you're there" she hissed, her hand nearing towards the surface of the scroll.

When she got no answer, Suna growled, "Come on, are Akatsuki scared to show their faces? To a women I might have to add?"

Hearing light grumbling, two men appeared out of the shadows. One has white hair while the other one...Suna couldn't see his face, it was masked.

"Like I had guessed, Akatsuki" Suna said, rolling her scroll back up, causing the two members to stare at her confused, "My name is Akasuna no Suna and I-"

"Wait, you're Sasori's sister?" the masked man asked.

"Well...adopted but yes"

After a moment of silence, the masked man said, "I'm Kakuzu, and that's my partner, Hidan"

He nodded towards the white haired man, "Sasori told us that you would be coming"

"Really?" Suna asked, glee filling her eyes as the two men nodded, "oh, please could you take me to him?"

"And what reason why?" Hidan asked, narrowing his eyes.

Frowning, Suna held up one finger, "One: He's my adopted older brother and I have everyright to see him"

She lifted a second finger, "Two: I have some news to tell him"

Then she lifted a third, "And Three: I have no one else to go to right now"

Staring at the questioning looks on the mens faces, Suna added, "I'm a rogue ninja now"

Seeing the understanding in their eyes, Suna watched as Kakuzu nodded and both men turned around and headed towards in a certain direction. Standing where she was for a few minutes, Suna cautiously followed the two Akatsuki members.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Knowing that the Akatsuki was a great and evil organization, Suna was surprised to know that the living area that the members lived in looked fancy and comfortable. What even surprised her more was that the entrance was a cave but once entering, it's like looking in the inside of a mansion.

"You sure have great tastes" Suna blurted, unable to stop herself as she looked around in awe.

"We're not the ones that chose the design" Kakuzu explained as Hidan frowned, "It's actually Leader"

"Leader?" Suna asked, slightly frowning, "Doesn't he have a name?"

"He does" Hidan growled, "But he refuses to share what his name is, we have no choice but to call him Leader"

Frowning at the comment, Suna stopped when the two men knocked on a door and when a faint voice said 'Come in', slowly opened it.

Upon stepping inside, Suna had to squint, it was too dark for her, especially since she was use to the desert sun. After only when they came to a stop did Suna was finally able to see their Leader.

Staring at his eyes, Suna blurted, "So, you have the Rinnegan?"

The two men stared at her in confusion while Leader narrowed his eyes, "Kakuzu, Hidan, leave the room"

Givng each other a look, Hidan and Kakuzu solemnly shrugged theirs shoulders, silently wondering why Leader hadn't asked her who she was as they left the room.

After a moment of staring, Leader finally said, "So, you're Sasori's adopted Sister that I keep on hearing about"

"Sasori told you about me?" Suna asked, as she blinked. She didn't expect her adopted older brother to even speak about her amongst the rest of the Akatsuki members.

Leader nodded, "Ever since he was brought back to life, all the talked about was how you saved him and how you took good care of him while he was healing"

Feeling the heat rising up to her cheeks, Suna murmured, "What else did he say?"

Smirking at her reaction, Leader said, "Well, Sasori said that he really wished that you would have come with him and joined the Akatsuki, but then he told me that you're very loyal to your village"

Leaning back in the chair he was sitting on, Leader asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Heaving out a sad sigh, Suna said, "An...An enemy amongst the Sunagakure no Sato villagers knew about me helping Sasori and turned the info in to the Kazekage"

"I see" Leader said, nodding his head in slight interest, "and I'm guessing that you came here since you have nowhere else to go?"

Suna nodded.

Pondering for a moment, Leader said, "I'll let you join, but I have a couple of questions to ask of you"

Staring at the Akatsuki leader, Suna's eyes widen when Leader asked, "Are you a puppet just like Sasori?"

After a few more minutes of staring at him in shock, Suna let out a light laugh, "Of course, how do you expect someone that is just a few years younger than Sasori look young as me?"

Knocking on her chest, Suna said, "Of course, I have more than just my heart, I actually have all of my internal organs still intact"

Leader raised an eyebrow, "And you would do that because?..."

"I just wanted to" Suna said, smirking.

After a few more minutes of staring at the adopted Akasuna, Leader said, "Alrighty then, you're officialy an-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, flying across the room in an amazing speed.

"Suna?" Sasori yelled, as he stepped into the office, causing Leader and Suna to sweatdrop at the puppetmaster.

"Um...Sasori?..." Suna said, pointing at the door.

Blinking as though he just realized at what he had just done, he said one word, "Oops"

Suna even sweatdropped more at this, _Older brother._

"I'll..I'll fix that later" Sasori later added as he approached his sister, "but I have to ask...what are you doing here?"

"Long story" Suna muttered, staring through half-lidded eyes, "But I can give you a hint..."

"Ryo, right?" Sasori said as he frowned.

"Bingo"

"I'm going to slaughter him"

Staring at her adopted brother as she saw the dark aura appearing around him, she added, "Sasori, calm down, it may have been days but your heart still needs healing"

"Don't worry about me it's just that bastard Amu" Sasori growled as the aura increased, causing Suna to sweatdrop.

"Um...older brother...I think you should seriously calm down" she said, staring through half-lidded eyes, "And not just because of your heart but...it's...kind of creepy to see you acting like this right now"

Snapping his head towards his younger sister, Sasori grumbled, "Fine" and taking in a deep breath, he somehow managed to calm his anger down.

"And now you were saying?" Suna said, turning her attention back to Leader who sweatdropped.

"Erm...Like I tried to say before, you're an official Akatsuki member now" he said.

Both Akasuna siblings were quiet.

"Are you two-"

"Yay! Ni-san! I get to stay with you!"

Jumping at her older brother, she glomped him as she tightly wrapped her arms around Sasori, "You have to be the one to show me around"

Staring at Leader, Sasori gave him a look, 'You're going to regret this later'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So...Akatsuki members have to wear these?" Suna asked as she frowned, tugging at the loose sleeve of the Akatsuki uniform.

Sasori nodded, "Despite its looks, it's actually pretty easy to move in"

Giving her step-brother a look, Suna shrugged, "I'll take your word for it"

Staring at herself in the mirror, Suna twirled around in the cloak, admiring herself, "But I still don't like the fact that you guys don't have a smaller size"

"Look, this organization is full of men" Sasori explained, giving his sister a light wave, "except for one"

"There's another female?" Suna asked, a slight joy gleaming in her eyes.

The redhead nodded, "Though, she's very busy, since she's Leader's partner and all"

Suna's face fell as she grumbled, "That's my chance of making a female friend."

Heaving out a sigh, Suna asked, "So, aren't you going to show me around?" She gave her step-brother a smile, which caused him to let out a light blush.

"Stop smiling me like that and I will" he murmured, diverting his eyes away from Suna's, "you know that I don't like it when you use that smile"

"I know" Suna grinned, twirling, "but I just can't help it, it's been how long since I last use it on you?"

Sasori looked up at his younger sister, not helping but to let out a small smile at her comment, "True"

"Then come on" Suna said, grabbing her older brothers hand, "Show me around, that way, when you're not here, I know the area at least"

Slightly chuckling at Suna's behavior, Sasori lead her out of the room that they were recently in and started down the hallway.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A few days past since Suna because a member of the Akatsuki and the current members realized that...Suna is almost like Sasori in every way. She likes to be on time and doesn't like to make people wait and she loves to make puppets (though she doesn't make them out of human beings like Sasori) and etc. What even surprised them further was that Suna had also turned her body into a puppet, though she only did it to make sure that she lived long enough to see her adopted older brother again. Though it was more double Sasori annoyance than ever, Leader was pleased to see that she was a great asset. On every mission she was sent on, she had accomplished without a partner.

But when months past of doing missions over and over, Suna was finally getting-

"Bored?" Sasori asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You're getting bored in the Akatsuki? One of the most feared criminal organization out of the whoel Shinobi world?

"I know, I know" Suna murmured, frowning, "But there is a certain limit I could take to go out on missions you know?"

Staring at his youngest sister, Sasori couldn't help but secretly agree. Every now and then he would demand a break from Leader and if Sasori keeps it up for days at a time, he would reluctantly agree to let him have a vacation. But this time it was different, Suna is the newest member and Leader wouldn't easily give into that.

"You do realize that it'll be very unlikely" Sasori finally said after many minutes of silence.

"I know" Suna sighed, rubbing her arm, "But still, if I don't get a break soon, I'll go insane"

The redhead puppet master slightly flinched at the words. The last time Suna said the sentence, she almost destroyed the whole Akasuna house. If it wasn't for the fact that Sasori's parents finally gave in and gave her what she had wanted (a trip to Kirigakure), nothing would hav ebeen able to stop her. And now, Sasori fears the events might repeat but this time, in an evil organization of S-class criminals.

"Please no" Sasori groaned, brushing his fingers through his hair, "If you die, Leader will demand that you'll be killed by sight"

"Ugh" Suna grumbled as she fell flat in her bed as Sasori sweatdropped in the middle of her room, "I just want a small break, that's all"

Still sweatdropping at his sister, Sasori finally said, "I'll talk to him about him but don't get your hopes up alright?"

"Oh, thank you Ni-san" Suna beamed as she sat abruptly upright in her bed, causing Sasori to sweatdrop even more.

"Okaaaay..." he said as he turned to leave, "just...just like I said, don't get your hopes up"

"As long as you try, I don't mind"

Sweatdropping once more, Sasori left Suna in her room, smiling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Leader cocked an eyebrow at Sasori's request, watching the puppetmaster as he quietly pondered on his decision.

"She has been working hard" he admitted, letting out a light shrug, "I can't see why not"

Sasori blinked, "Really sir?"

"Of course" Leader said, letting out a light nod, "Now that I think about it, I also think that you should take a break with her, Sasori"

"Eh?"

"Ever since you came back to the organization, you've been working as hard as your sister, it'll be slightly unfair that she'll go on break and not you"

"What are the others going to say about this?"

Musing for a moment, Leader let out a sly smile, causing Sasori many confusion.

"I've never done this before but maybe the whole organization could go out on a little break"

Sasori stared, dumbfounded, "You're-you're serious?"

Once again, Leader let out a light nod, "The Akatsuki may need it, working hard to gain all the Bijuu, it's only fair"

After staring at their Leader for a few more moments, Sasori finally said, "Thank you sir" and left the room, his thoughts swirling in the back of his mind.

**XxXxXxxXxXx**

After a moment of silence, Suna finally said, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not joking around!" Sasori yelled, before calming himself down and adding, "Leader was serious, the whole organization is going out on a little vacation"

Raising an eyebrow, Suna said, "He does realize that diguising like 10 people isn't going to be easy, especially since some can't even perform the transformation jutsu"

"Please don't remind me" Sasori quietly grumbled, causing his adopted sister to slightly chuckle.

"But I am serious" Suna frowned, "I think Leader is performing something fishy around here"

"I could agree with that"

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Suna added, "Well, I guess all we can do now is wait until we figure out what he's planning"

Sasori nodded.

"So...where are going anyways?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Turns out, the whole Akatsuki organization are going to... An Onsen (Hot Springs). Though Sasori and Suna gawked at the sight of the large building, it even surprised the Akatsuki members more when they figured out that they're going out on vacation, even Uchiha Itachi showed a little sign of shock when the news was told. Though it was hard enough to disguise everybody, they managed to get through village security without suspicioun. When they went into the Onsen, there was a bit of shocking news.

"The Ladies hot springs are closed down for construcution" an employee said, "for now, both men and women have to share the same hot spring area"

Listening to the words of the employees, Suna stared at Sasori, then at the Akatsuki members, back at Sasori, then back to the employee.

"You actually think that I would go in with a bunch of men?" Suna blurted.

"I'm really sorry" The employee apologized, slightly bowing, "But if you want to enjoy the hot springs 'without' the company of men, you have to go to another Onsen"

Reluctantly staring at the men behind her, Suna reluctantly said, "Fine", causing her older brother to gawk at her decision.

As the whole organization entered the building, Sasori said, "Excuse us for a moment" grabbed Suna's arm and half dragged her away from the Akatsuki members.

"What the heck are you thinking?" he growled, his eyes flaring, "You know there are risks to relax in the same Hot Spring area"

"I wanted a break" Suna grumbled, crossing her arms, "Even though I really dislike the idea, even just a moments relaxation would be good for me"

Staring at his adopted sister, Sasori finally rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, fine, but if I figure out that any of them is harrassing you-"

"Tell you immediately" Suna finished, smiling, "Gosh, you said those same words when I first entered the academy"

Blinking, Sasori let out a sigh, "Just...just be careful"

Nodding, Suna said, "Okay, but be warned older brother. 'You' better not do anything dirty"

Jaws dropping, Sasori yelled, "What makes you think that!", causing Suna to laugh as she went towards the changing area.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Suna decided to dip into the water far off from the men, who were fooling around. Sasori, sadly, was caught in the middle of it, deciding to wait on the sidelines, soaked and wet, as the men continued to splash water at each other.

_Children, _Suna thought was she sweatdropped at the men's maturity.

"Hello"

Jumping, Suna twirled around, only to see a woman with purple eyes and hair. What attracted Suna's eyes the most, was the beautifully folded paper in her hair.

"Uh, hello?" Suna said, as the woman slid into the water next to her, "So I'm guessing you're Konan?"

"That's right" Konan said, giving Suna a light smile, "It's finally nice to have another female in this organization"

"I don't see how you're able to live with all those men" Suna grumbled, causing Konan to slightly chuckle.

"Well, it's easy if you have Pein for a partner"

"Pein?"

Konan nodded, "That's what I call him, everybody else calls him-"

"Leader" Suna realized, a frown coming upon her face.

"Something wrong?" Konan asked.

"It just bothers me how he forces everyone to call him Leader" Suna rolled her eyes, showing her disapproval, "It would be better just to call him by his real name"

"Not exactly"

Staring at the lavender hair woman, Suna listened as Konan said, "There are some Akatsuki members that don't show respect towards Pein, though he's the Leader. And the only way to gain that respect, is to force them to call him Leader. Do you understand?"

"Um...sort of" Suna said, question marks appearing above her head, causing Konan to laugh.

"Though you may look young" Konan said as she caught her breath, "but I have to ask, how old are you?"

Staring at Konan, Suna shrugged, "Lost count, it's been awhile now though"

Leaning her head back on the rock behind her, Suna said, "Though, I wish I knew Sasori's-nii-san's age"

"Then ask him"

"What?" Suna yelled, immediatly clamping her hands over her mouth when the men turned their eyes on her.

"What are you guys looking at?" She growled, immediately causing the male Akatsuki members to return to their childish fun.

"You like him, don't you?" Konan asked, letting out a smiling, causing Suna to blush.

"Well...yes," Suna admitted, "But it'll be kind of awkward, since we grew up with each other and all"

"What makes you think that he doesn't think the same way?"

Staring at the female Akatsuki members, Suna sighed, "I...I just think so"

"Sometimes it's better to follow your heart than following what's up here" Konan said, pointing at her forehead.

After a moment of pondering, Suna let out a light smile, "Thanks Konan, though I have a question for you?"

Puzzled, Konan asked, "Yes?"

"Well, you know a lot about love and all" Suna said, "Do you like...well...what do you call him, Pein?"

When she saw Konan's pale face turn a dark red, Suna realized that she had hit the mark.

"Wow" Suna said, staring at her bewildered, "Seriously? Wow, never expected that coming"

"I know it's sort of surprising" Konan said, splashing her face with water, "But, it's the truth"

"So it's the same as Sasori and I, you both knew each other since childhood?"

"Pretty much"

And that's where Konan and Suna's chattering went on and on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry people's if it's short and just rambles - -'**

**I'm having a writer's block on this story DX**

**And also, it might have fewer chapters than expected - -'**

**So yeah, please fav/Review**


	7. Sudden Surprise

**Hello people's! X3**

**I'm struggling to type on my stories but it's like ...bleh DX**

**So yeah, this chapter might not be really good**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 7: Sudden Surprise  
**

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The vacation at the Onsen was reall...awkward for Suna, especially since Konan had to leave, saying that paper isn't good in water. At first, Suna was puzzled, but then immediately understood when Konan held out one hand and a piece of paper easily slid off of her skin. When she watched Konan leave, Suna sighed as she slid lower into the hot spring, watching as her Step-brother struggled to get away from the riot that the other men were partaking in. Finally, Suna chuckled as Sasori swam her way, his red hair clinging to his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Suna teased as Sasori ruffled his hair, struggling to get the worst of the water out of it.

"Hah, hah, very funny" Sasori grumbled as he crossed his arms, leaning his back against the rocks.

"Come on grouchy, when was the last time you relaxed like this?" Suna asked as she grinned, "I could tell just from the way you act that it's been a while"

Sasori silently grumbled under his breath, but mentally admitted that it was true. The last break he had went on was actually scouting around to look for Deidara, and that was a long time ago. Though he really wanted to go to the Onsen, he can't just relax. The reason, that Suna is relaxing in the same Hot Spring area as the other men. It's not like as though that they're going to do something dirty to her, it's just that...he doesn't trust them when Suna's around. He just can't explain it.

"I guess" he finally admitted as he slowly slid into the water, frowning when he realized that he can't go any deeper.

"Wood" She reminded him as she used her knuckles to tap him on the shoulder, causing a small 'knock, knock' to be heard.

"I guess that's why you can't sink either" Sasori said gruffly as he nodded at Suna who became flustered.

"Who-Who told you that?"

"I heard enough when you first became an Akatsuki member" Sasori said, smirking.

"Sasori-nii-san you eavesdropper!" Suna yelled, causing Sasori to chuckle.

"Hey, I can't be an older brother if I don't tease my 'little sister' more often now, am I?"

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Let me guess you weren't planning to tell me?"

There was silence between the two, the only noises could be heard as the rest of the members finally quieted down, their eyes on the two.

"Well I was...just...not now that's all" Suna said, her cheeks turning to a slight shade of pink.

Sasori blinked before he smirked and shook his head, "After all these years, you still haven't changed a bit Suna"

"Same goes with you, Sasori-nii-san" Suna grinned as she dipped some of her fingers into the hot sauna, smiling as she could feel the familiar warmth.

"Sasori, I have a question"

"Hm?"

"Though you're a puppet, can't you...feel anything?"

Silence came between the two once more.

"Well...no" Sasori said absentmindedly, thinking back to the time when Suna resurrected him, remembering the warmth embrace of life slithering through his body.

"Oh, I...I see" Suna's face fell as her chocolate brown eyes traced towards her reflection in the water, showing the disappointment on her face, "I guess...just because you have a heart...doesn't mean you still have your nerves"

Slightly puzzled, Sasori stared at his adopted sister, "Don't tell me you..."

"Yep" Suna said, giving him a small smile, "I not only transferred my organs into this body, but also my nerves as well"

"Transferred?"

"Hey, though people say that I'm equal as a puppet master to you, I can't make puppets out of real bodies. I had to remake it, hair, eyes, everything! It took me years, but I finally got it down"

"And why would you do that?"

Suna thought for a moment.

"Don't know" Suna shrugged, "maybe it's because that though I want to look young, I still want to have that feeling of love and pain...I guess"

Sasori stared at her before he slowly looked away, feeling the guilt of being unable to feel her hugs, and the warmth of her hands on his chest.

"Sasori-nii-san? You okay?"

Jumping, Sasori glanced at his sister, only to see a look of worry on her face.

"Erm, yes?"

"It's been about an hour now, and you haven't spoken a word" Suna slightly frowned, "is something bothering you?"

"No" Sasori blurted as he abruptly stood up, causing Suna's eyes to widen and clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Sasori, please put a towel on" she murmured, feeling her cheeks heating up as she heard Sasori step out of the hot spring, and heard his footsteps fade.

Heaving out a sigh of relief, Suna slowly and carefully took her hands off of her eyes, only to slap them back on when the rest of the Akatsuki members followed suite.

"Why do I have to be the only girl here right now?" she grumbled as she waited until the sound of footsteps disappear before she took her hand off of her eyes, and she herself, pulled herself out of the hot spring.

"Now, the lady said that there were rooms right?" Suna asked herself as she entered the building, wrapping a towel around herself before coming to a full stop.

"So...does that mean...I have to share a room with men?"

A dark cloud hung over Suna's head as she leaned her arm against the wall, her head bowed low at the thought.

"Oh, please, oh please...let me have a room to myself" she groaned as she slid to the floor on her knees, not noticing Sasori who entered the locker room, only to sweat drop at Suna's behavior.

After a moment of staring, Sasori finally cleared his throat, causing the dark haired girl to jump and twirl around, only for her chocolate brown eyes to widen.

"Oh, Sasori, I...I wasn't do anything strange" she stammered, flustered.

Sasori just cocked an eyebrow, "Okay...I'll just pretend I neither saw or heard that. Anyways Leader-sama told me that you're going to share a room with me"

After staring at the blank expression on Suna's face, Sasori added, "The reason was that Leader-sama thought that I'm the only male to be trusted to share a room"

"Oh" Suna said as she brushed some of her dark brown hair from her eyes, happy that her heating cheeks are not visible on her wooden body.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Sasori said, nodding his head towards the direction of their room.

Suna nodded and said, "Okay but first..."

Sasori sweat dropped as Suna stuck her tongue out and added, "I need to put on my clothes"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suna smoothed out the robe that the room service girl had put out (luckily, in the locker room), slightly frowning at how tightly it fit around her slim frame.

"Hope that none of the others are perverts" she grumbled as she realized that the way to Sasori's and her room, is to pass all the others rooms of the Akatsuki member, though she's already in the safety of their room.

She sighed as she glanced at her bed, or she should say, 'their' bed. Turns out, all of the twin bedrooms have been taken (she blames the many people in the organization), and that the only room left for her and Sasori, is the room with a single bed.

Though she and Sasori use to share a bed back when they were kids, Suna wasn't very comfortable over the factor that Sasori and her were going to share one, as adults. She slightly blushed at the thought, but also felt ashamed that she would ever think up such a thing. But, she had always wanted to...

"What's wrong with you?" She slapped herself on the forehead, "He's only like a brother to you, that's all..."

But even so, Suna could still feel the heat of her cheeks heating up, her thoughts trailing back towards the day when she realized that she had saw her step-brother more than a brother.

"Only if he knew that I felt that way" she sighed as she sat down on the bed, waiting for Sasori to come back into their room.

If she had paid more attention she would have noticed him standing near the doorway of their bed room, his brown eyes slightly wide.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Suna abruptly sat up, slowly dawning upon her that she had fallen asleep. Blaming herself for placing everything human including fatigue into her new body, Suna yawned as she searched the room, only to realized that Sasori was not in bed, but instead, seated near a window, his eyes locked onto the dark sky. Puzzled at her step-brother's behavior, Suna slid out of bed and sneaked up behind him.

"You can't sleep?" she asked, mentally smiling as she saw the redhead slightly jump in his chair.

"I can't even if I could" Sasori muttered, "I never thought once about leaving human-like qualities in my body"

Suna stayed quiet for a moment before she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Alright, if you're not going to sleep, then I'm not going to sleep as well"

"Eh? Suna you sure?" Sasori asked, a look of concern on his face, "though your body maybe a puppet, internally you're still human"

"Oh don't worry about me" Suna said as she stood back up, placing her hands on her hips, "I may not look it, but I could take it"

Sasori shook his head, "No, your body is different from mine"

Gently, he wrapped his hand around Suna's, slowly dragging her towards the bed.

"Sasori-nii-san"

"Sasori"

"Eh?"

"Just Sasori"

Suna stared at her older brother before she nodded, slightly confused at the fact that Sasori was acting so dramatically.

Bringing her towards the bed, Sasori forced her down under the covers before he himself stood beside the bed, his arms crossed, "Now get some rest"

"Not until you fall asleep" Suna stubbornly said, also crossing her arms.

After a moment of a glaring contest, Sasori sighed and said, "Fine, but this is the only time I'm going to do this, okay?"

Suna smiled as she lightly nodded, watching Sasori as he slid underneath the covers next to her, "Happy?"

"Yep" Suna grinned as she laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, before she opened up one eyelid, "Don't you dare sneak out of bed, promise?"

"Promise" Sasori said before Suna completely shut her eyes and pretty soon, Sasori could hear a steady beat of her breathing.

After a while, Sasori found himself staring at Suna, how she looked so...

"No" he harshly said to himself, jerking his eyes away from his adopted sister. But even so, Sasori couldn't help but trace his brown eyes back to Suna's face, only to feel...

Sasori slipped out of bed, even though he still remembered Suna that he promised that he wouldn't. If he stayed in bed with her, Sasori knows that sooner or later, he will... Shoving the thought of his mind, Sasori stalked back to his chair and sat back down, keeping his eyes on the floor. As the shame of thinking those thoughts shot throughout his puppet body, Sasori put his elbow on the arm rest of the chair and placed his hand on his forehead, heaving out a heavy sigh.

_How am I suppose to tell her?, _he thought, finally giving in, _She only sees me as a brother, that's all. _

"Sasori?"

Jumping, Sasori looked back, only to glance Suna sitting upright in bed, her eyes half-opened, showing her fatigue.

"I thought you promised that you were going to stay with me" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Something...something just popped into my head" Sasori said as he stood up, approaching the dark haired Kunoichi.

"Like what?" Suna asked.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course"

"No, I mean...more than a brother"

A long silence followed after Sasori's words.

Suna diverted her chocolate brown eyes away from the lighter brown of her step-brother, unable to form words.

"Well..." she started when Sasori abruptly turned around.

"Sorry, it's too abrupt to-"

"I do"

Sasori froze, slowly turning his head to stare, wide eyed Suna, whose eyes were still away from his.

"I...I really do...l..love you"

Sasori said nothing, slowly taking in the words that his adopted sister had said.

Seconds, seemed to be like eternity to the two

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXXxx**

Blinking, the young ex-Sand Kunoichi opened her chocolate brown eyes, only to stare into the face of her step-brother, whom was still asleep. After a moment of soaking things in, Suna sat upright, letting out a loud shriek. Jumping, Sasori literately flew out of the bed, his light brown eyes wide with shock.

"Suna?" he let out breathlessly as he watched her clamp her hands over her mouth.

"Sasori?" Suna whispered, "Did we just..."

A long silence followed Suna's words before Sasori said, "Oh God...I think we really..."

"That can't be!" Suna cried, "What if Leader hears about this? What about-"

"Shush" Sasori clamped his around around Suna's mouth, silencing her words, "if you yell it to the world, then they'll know"

Slowly Suna nodded, signaling to Sasori to release his hand from her mouth.

"Do you think-"

"I don't think so" Sasori interrupted, musing, "I'm just a puppet, the only thing human about me is my heart"

He placed his hand over it, "For now, I think it's better to keep this a secret from the others"

"Agreed" Suna said as she nodded, sliding out of bed, "But first...let's get dressed"

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

At first, when Suna had heard that they were only going to stay one night at the Onsen, she was disappointed. But now, she was ready to leave. Unlucky for her, this caused suspicion amongst the other Akatsuki members.

"You seem off today" Kisame said a few minutes later during their travel back to base.

"What makes you say that?" Suna asked.

"The way you're acting. You seem more paranoid, nervous, and more-"

"No! I'm fine! Everything is fine!"

Kisame stared at her, eyebrow cocked, "Well...just make sure that Leader does see you act like this"

"Of course" Suna exclaimed before she rushed ahead, only heaving out a sigh of relief when she was walking beside the familiar redhead.

"Damn it all, you're suppose to act natural"

"How am I suppose to act natural when I'm surrounded by men?"

"...Good point"

Heaving out a sigh, Suna asked, "Um...Sasori?"

"Yes"

"May I ask you something?"

"What?"

Hesitating for a moment, Suna finally asked, "Do we have any watermelons back at base?"

After seeing the look on her step-brother's face, Suna exclaimed, "I'm just wondering!"

"Well...no, but we do have winter melons though" Sasori answered, puzzled.

"I guess they'll have to do" Suna sighed, remaining silent during the remainder of the trip.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

During the next few months after that certain 'incident', the Akatsuki members realized that Suna's been acting strange lately. For example, all she's been eating were...melons. It doesn't matter what kind of melons they are, as long as it has 'melon' in it, it doesn't matter, Suna would gobble it down in seconds. The next, was her temper. There was an incident when Tobi knocked at her door in the middle of the night and Suna kicked her door open, sending it flying (along with Tobi) through the wall and outside followed by yelling. This had caused certain worry on Sasori and some fear onto the rest of the Akatsuki members. Finally, after many months of cravings and mood swings, Sasori decided to confront her about it.

After taking in a deep breath and dusting himself, Sasori raised his hand and knocked on the door once...

"What?"

Sasori moved aside just in time for the door to swing open, flying off its hinges and slamming into the opposite wall.

_I'll need to notify Kakuzu that his 'Suna' proof walls are working, _Sasori thought as he sweat dropped, watching the door fall back down to the floor.

"Oh, it's you, Sasori"

"Um yeah" Sasori said, turning his eyes to his adopted younger sister, "You do realized that Kakuzu will have a fit if he sees that you broke another door?"

Suna huffed, "Does it look like I care?"

Sasori sighed as he watched the young Kunoichi shrink back into her room and flopped down onto her bed, face first.

"Suna, I need to talk to you about something"

"What?"

"Well..you've been acting strange lately and..."

"And?"

"I'm here to ask you why you're acting like this"

"If I knew, I would tell you" Suna lifted her head from her pillow, "But so far, I have no answer"

After staring at Suna, Sasori finally said, "And you call yourself a medic nin?"

"Shut up!"

Sasori ducked, just in time for a pillow to fly over his head.

Rolling her eyes, Suna dug her head under the covers, "Leave me alone"

Nodding, Sasori left the room, leaving Suna to fall asleep in her bed.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

_Why am I acting like this?, _Suna asked herself as she twirled her chocolate brown her between her fingers, pondering, _It's strange that I"m acting like this after..._

Her thoughts faded as the realization dawned on her, causing her eyes to widen.

"It...it can't be" she stammered as she abruptly swung herself out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, Suna fumbled through the shelves until she found what she was looking for. A pregnancy test kit.

Awhile later, Suna took in a deep breath and looked down at the results. What she saw, caused her great shock.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jumping, Sasori almost dropped the knife in his hand, almost bringing it down to chop off his hand instead of cutting the melon in front of him in two.

"What now?" Sasori grumbled as he placed the object down on the kitchen counter and headed towards his adopted sister's room.

"Suna?" He called as he popped his head into the room, only to find that she wasn't on her bed.

Frowning, Sasori saw a steady stream of light, tracing it towards the bathroom door.

Approaching the door and slowly opening it, Sasori called out once again, "Suna?"

"I-I-It can't be possible" Suna muttered to herself as she stared wide eyed into the mirror, "Even Sasori said so himself, it can't be possible"

"Suna?"

Turning her head towards her step-brother, Suna formed only one word, "Sasori?"

There was a long a silence.

"Sasori! Wha-what are you doing in here!"

Sweat dropping at his adopted sister's actions, the puppet master answered, "Well, would you come running in if you hear someone screaming in their room?"

Silence

"You heard?"

"Yep"

"And you came running?"

"Yep"

"You didn't think that I could take care of myself?"

"...I was just worried so tell me, what's the matter?"

Hesitating for a moment, Suna said, "You...you know how I have been having mood swings and cravings recently?"

"Yes"

"Well...now that I think about it, they're actually symptoms for something"

"Symptoms? Symptoms for what?"

As Suna drew on the ground with her feet, directing them in circles, Suna finally said, "Sasori...I'm...I'm pregnant"

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**H'mmm, I think this chapter is a bit rushed don't you think? - -'**

**Oh well, it was a big surprise wasn't though right? XD**

**Please Fav/Review  
**


	8. Melons

**Once again, my apologies for the lack of update.  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: Melons  
**

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At first, Sasori said nothing, giving her the same blank stare that he usually gives to the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"You're what!"

Suna shushed, "If the rest of the organization knows...well...you know... what will they say?"

Shutting his mouth, Sasori heaved out a groan, "Suna, I thought you said that it wasn't possible."

"I thought it was," Suna murmured, "But somehow...I..I don't know but...it happened."

When another minute passed of silence, Sasori asked, "So...how many months?"

"H'mmm...maybe about 3...4 at least" Suna estimated, her brown eyes looking up at her step-brother, "but since I'm not like a normal woman anymore, the baby might come sooner than expected."

At this reply, Sasori sighed, "How are we going to keep this a secret? You have to go on missions but if you refuse, Leader will know something's up."

Thinking for a moment, Suna sighed, "...I don't think kI have a choice Sasori...We have to-"

"Oh no" Sasori shook his head, "I have a feeling that if Leader figures out that you're pregnant, he will want you out."

Rubbing her belly, Suna gave her step-brother a frown, "But..."

"A baby will only drag the organization down" Sasori explained, "Possibly even get us figured out. Leader will try to get rid of your or the baby...or both."

Suna gulped.

Sasori placed his hands on her shoulders, "Whatever you do, don't let Leader or anyone figure it out, alright?"

Suna nodded, "But what about-"

"Don't worry about the missions" the redhead said, "I'll protect you, just enough to make sure that you AND the baby is safe, okay?"

Hesitant, slowly Suna nodded, watching as her step-brother heaved out a sigh and left the room.

"You think daddy is going to be okay?" she whispered, patting her stomach.

Then with a smile, Suna sat down on her bed, "Are you going to be a boy? or a girl?"

* * *

Sasori brushed his fingers through his red hair.

How was he going to hide this from the rest of the organization let alone protect Suna without them noticing?

Heaving out another sigh, Sasori turned around a corner only to bump into Tobi.

"Sasori-sempai!" The masked member exclaimed, causing the redhead to flinch.

Ever since Sasori came back, the hyperactive Akatsuki member decided to call Sasori his 'sempai' along with Deidara, which annoys both artists.

Staring through his eye hole, Tobi threw his arms in the air, doing a little dance, "Is something wrong with Sasori-sempai! You don't seem like yourself lately!"

"No" Sasori replied with a frown, "Now get out of my way before you piss me off."

Immediately Tobi stopped, backing away into a corner, "Ugh, Sasori-sempai is scary when he's mad."

Giving the masked Akatsuki member a stare, Sasori just rolled his eyes before he headed back towards the living room.

"Now to tell Kakuzu about the door." he muttered to himself as he spied the Takigaure shinobi.

* * *

Suna couldn't help but feel excited.

She was having a child!

But she didn't expected it to be Sasori's. Come to think of it, he was the last person that Suna thought she was going to have a child with even though she had a crush on him her whole life. Heaving out a happy sigh, Suna fell onto her bed backward, bringing her hands over her belly once more.

"Let's see if you're a girl I'll name you...Saki and if you're a boy..." she paused, thinking for a moment.

When nothing came to mind, Suna heaved out a sad sigh, rubbing her belly, "If you're a boy, I think your name has to wait..."

She let out a giggle, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you look like your papa, he is...special."

Feeling the familiar cravings of melons, Suna pushed herself up with some difficulty.

"Oof, I think you're going to come **way **sooner than expected" she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"She did what?"

Slightly flinching at the yelling Kakuzu, Sasori repeated, "She knocked down the door...again."

"Gah! Do you know how much that costs me!" Kakuzu roared.

"...Nothing, I made it remember?"

Kakuzu didn't seem to have heard the redhead cause he continued to rant on how much it cost and how much money needed to replace it. Heaving out a sigh, Sasori turned his head just in time to see enter the room.

"Sasori-nii-san" she said as she let out a grin, "Do we have any melons left in the kitchen?"

"...Sorry but...I don't think there's any left..."

There was silence.

"But...I need some" Suna whined, small tears filling up the edges of her eyes.

Seeing this, Sasori suggested, "What if we-"

"Nuh-uh, we're not going to buy anymore melons! We spend a lot money buying them this month," Kakuzu complained.

Giving the Takigakure shinobi a glare, Sasori added, "Then we'll use our money. Suna, let's go."

Grabbing his step-sisters hand, him and Suna left the room, leaving many of the Akatsuki members confused.

"Have you guys notice...that Sasori and Suna have been kind of acting...I don't know...off?" Kisame asked.

The rest of the Akatsuki members nodded.

"It's kind of strange really" Itachi said, not taking his eyes off of the book in his lap, "Cravings and Mood swings, hmph, I remembered my mother acting like that when she was pregnant with my brother."

All eyes were on the Uchiha.

"Eh?" Deidara asked, puzzled.

Slamming his book shut, Itachi frowned at the rest of the Akatsuki members, "You guys...don't know how a woman acts when she's pregnant?"

The organization shook their heads.

"I guess that's what happens if you're an only child" Heaving out a sigh, Itachi explained, "when with a child, woman tend to have cravings, usually depending on the child. For example, my mother ate many tomatoes and my brother came out loving them. And the mood swings..."

Itachi shook his head, "The only solution to that is to avoid the mother as much as you can."

"What happens if you don't?" Hidan asked.

"Then you'll face their wrath" Itachi answered calmly as he reopened his book and started reading again, leaving the Akatsuki members in shock.

* * *

"Sasori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea where we're going to buy melons without being caught?"

That caused Sasori to stop, he hadn't really thought of that. Turning around to face his step-sister Sasori opened his mouth, hoping to at least say an answer.

"No..."

Frowning, Suna brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, "Then how are we going to buy melons Sasori? If we try and buy them in a village well...you know."

Cursing their luck, Sasori muttered, "Kakuzu must have bought our food somewhere without getting caught. He must have...maybe a small town or something?"

"Sasori, the nearest town is at least several days away from here" Suna frowned, "You know, I could wait-"

"No, the baby wants it right?"

Suna nodded.

"Then the baby gets it"

This caused a giggle to come from Suna, causing Sasori to stare.

"What?"

"Who would have thought..." Suna chuckled, "That you would be the type to spoil a child."

Bewildered, Sasori tried to defend himself, "N-n-No! I-I-I was just worried for its well being that's all!"

"Talk all you want Sasori" His step-sister grinned, "It's not going to convince me otherwise."

When seeing what she says is true, Sasori heaved out a sigh, "Okay fine, I spoil a baby but let's talk about that another day. First, let's find the nearest town alright?"

Nodding, Suna followed after Sasori whom had headed off in a direction towards a town.

* * *

Gaara was reading more documents, frowning at each line he read.

_Why was the Itonami clan ordered to be eliminated?, _he thought as he furrowed his imaginary eyebrows.

The Kazekage had understood that though known for their fast regeneration and the ability to bring back the dead with no sacrifices, most of the Clan members doesn't have the bloodline. Statistically, 1 out of 100 children born are able to use the clan bloodline.

Deep in thought, Gaara jumped when he heard the door knock, "Come in."

Temari came in with a folder in her hand but stopped when she read the documents on Gaara's desk.

"Itonami?" She read alloud, frowning, "The Council said not to look them up. Gaara are you-"

"I'm trying to figure where she would go" The Kazekage said, "I thought that looking into her clan history would help us find a clue. For sure she would look for Sasori but...where?"

His older sister just sighed, "Gaara, worry about that later. Right now, you have to worry about that Kage meeting coming up soon."

"That's months away" The redhead said, frowning, "I have plenty of time to search out clues."

Rolling her eyes, Temari just said, "Just look through these" and left the room.

Puzzled, Gaara glanced down at the Document title.

"Suna" he whispered.

* * *

After a couple of days traveling, Suna and Sasori finally made it a town, much to their relief. Luckily for them, nobody really seems to know the Akatsuki since Suna and Sasori had recently remembered that they were still wearing their cloaks.

"For being one of the best Puppet Masters of our time" Suna whispered to Sasori, "We're idiots for not thinking about taking off our cloaks first."

Sasori couldn't help but agree with her on that one.

Entering the street, the couple found what they were looking for immediately.

"Melons!" Suna exclaimed as she grabbed one off the stands, "And it's a watermelon too!"

Smiling at his step-sisters hyperactive attitude, Sasori walked up to the stand, "Could we buy this whole cart?"

Seeing the hesitant look on the Cart owners face, Sasori took out a bag of money and almost instantly, the cart owner said yes. Handing the money over to the man, the two Akatsuki members watched as he left.

"Do we think we'll be able to bring this back to base without being caught?" Suna asked, staring at her older brother wide eyed.

When a couple of minutes went by with no answer, Suna added, "You don't know, do you?"

"Maybe..."

With a smile, Sasori grabbed one end of the cart and started pulling.

"Erm...do you need help?" Suna asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" He said, "Unlike you, I don't have muscles to limit me."

"What? Sasori!"

With a laugh, the redhead continue to pull on the cart, letting his step-sister follow him.

* * *

Yeah it's a sucky chapter - -'

Please Fav/Review


	9. Saki

Do You Love Suna?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: Saki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasori and Suna had came back to the base, the Akatsuki members were surprised to find a whole cart of melons being wheeled into the kitchen. Of course, tempting as it is, none of the organization members were going to touch it, unless that is if they want to feel Suna's wrath. As the months went on Suna's temper became more manageable, but she still explodes every now and then for little things. Itachi's explanation of her behavior put many of the Akatsuki members suspicious but when questioned, Suna and Sasori deny it.

"It's just my time of the month," Was Suna's answer and Sasori would always agree with her, playing along with the game. Though it wasn't enough to convince the Akatsuki that she wasn't having a baby and all of the Akatsuki members pointed their fingers at which one was father was, Sasori.

"Isn't it kind of weird though, h'm?" Deidara asked as he picked at his food at the table, "to fall in love with someone you knew your entire life; especially with a family member you had considered a sibling."

Kisame just shrugged at this, "Don't know, I'm not a professional at love."

"How many more days?"

"None, it's coming today."

Sasori stared at Suna nervously, "You sure?"

Suna nodded, "There's nothing to worry about I know we could somehow manage."

"That's not the point," Sasori muttered as he paced the room, "What are we going to do now? They're going to figure out that you're having a baby when it cries."

Suna opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when she realized what her Step-brother was talking about. Though they currently had the doors shut and the windows locked, what would stop the Akatsuki members from coming in when they hear the baby's cry?

Rubbing her flat tummy, Suna turned her chocolate brown eyes towards Sasori, "We'll think of something."

Sasori just heaved out a frustrated sigh and then silence filled the room.

"So is it going to be a girl…or a boy?"

Suna grinned at this, "I don't know yet, but I do have a girl's name though."

"That is?"

"Saki"

This made Sasori pause, "Rare blossoming, how ironic."

"Well, it has to be a special name right?" Suna said a small smile still on her face.

"What about a boy's name?"

Suna shook her head, "I don't know yet, still thinking about it though."

Looking up at her step-brother, Suna easily saw him fidgeting, though he was just standing in one area.

"Scared of becoming a father?"

"Well yes and no," Sasori said, "I always wanted to be one but never expected to be one…like this."

He spread his arms out, signifying his puppet like body. Suna stood up, approached him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"If I accepted you as you are," she said, keeping Sasori in her embrace, "What makes you think that our child won't?"

Sasori stayed silent.

Removing her arms from his shoulders, Suna seated herself back on her bed and took in a deep breath.

"It's time."

* * *

All of the Akatsuki members had decided to relax in the living room together, just for the heck of it. The other parts of the base were off limits especially when Suna is nearby. Her temper enough was scary enough to even frighten off Itachi, the member who always seems to look like as though he's afraid of nothing. Since Suna's mood was keeping the Akatsuki members away from most of the base, they all resided in the living room, quietly doing their own thing.

That is until they heard the blood curling scream.

Everybody in the living room jumped, even causing Itachi's book to fly out of his hands.

At first, everybody thought that it was just in their imagination but then jumped again when the scream occurred once more.

"Is that…" Deidara said slowly, turning his wide eyes towards the other Akatsuki members.

Slowly the image of what was occurring emerged from the members' head and simultaneously everybody stood up and ran towards the same location.

Suna's room.

As soon as they approached the door that's when they heard it.

A baby's cry.

Immediately, Deidara shot his hand forward, expecting to actually grab the door knob. But before his fingers could even wrap around the handle, the door swung open, frightening the rest of the Akatsuki.

Standing in the door way, Sasori looked tired but the look in his eyes told the rest of the members' that something had occurred.

"You may come in if you want."

The words spoken by the puppet master shocked everyone.

Sasori inviting them in? This was out of character for the artist. But before anyone could ask questions, Sasori moved out of the way, his hand motioning for them to come in. Hesitant the whole organization entered the room and slowly their eyes made way towards the bed.

Simultaneously, all the members were agape.

Suna was lying in the bed of course but what she held in her arms shocked them the most. A baby, wrapped in black cloth, was in her arms, carefully carried as Suna soothed the child with whispers of song.

"Holy-"

Sasori smacked Deidara on the back of the head.

"Don't swear in front of the baby," the red head hissed, his brown eyes glaring daggers at his past partner.

Deidara grumbled but said nothing else, returning his gaze to the child in Suna's arms.

The child had chocolate brown hair but when it opens his eyes it matches that of its father.

"How's my little Saki doing?" Suna cooed as she gently tapped the child on the nose who smiled at the action.

"We thought at first to continue hiding the baby," Sasori said, breaking the Akatsuki member' gaze from his family, "But we both decided to show you now, since you all are going to figure it out anyways."

Turning his brown eyes towards his fellow members, Sasori's face turned serious as he added, "So I expect my daughter to grow up in a 'safe' and 'happy' home, understand?"

Usually the Akatsuki members would refuse on such a thing but the flames that seem to appear in Sasori's eyes made all of them nod, causing Sasori to turn his attention back to his wife and child.

"Good, now that you understand, leave, my daughter is waiting to be fed."

With that, he shoved all of the members out and slammed the door shut behind them. Heaving out a sigh, "They took it better than I thought."

Suna just smiled as her daughter continued to suckle, "Told you they would."

Just staring at his wife, Sasori walked towards her before he knelt down and stared into the eyes of his daughter who stopped what she was doing and turned her brown eyes towards her father.

"Hello, Saki," Sasori greeted as he reached out a finger which the child wrapped her hand around, a giggle escaping her lips.

"See, she already recognizes you as the father." Suna said as she continued to smile, her daughter's laughter ringing throughout the room.

* * *

**I know it's been a while but I'm slowly coming back...slowly. So don't be surprised if there are slow updates...again**


End file.
